Cages are routinely used to house small animals. With the increased popularity of keeping pet reptiles, there has developed the need to provide caging which meets their specific environmental needs. In general, reptiles require an environment with temperatures and humidity levels greater than what would be comfortable for their human owners.
Reptile caging comes in many forms with some being more suitable than others. Some example caging styles include adapting a fish tank for use with reptiles by adding a specifically designed lid and an artificial heat source, a purpose built vivarium such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,019 to Heilborn et al., and vertical caging systems which rely on removable/semi-removable tubs. Commercial breeders and some hobbyist prefer vertical caging systems because such systems minimize wasted space and provide for the efficient care and maintenance of the enclosed reptiles.
Numerous vertical caging systems, also referred to as “racks” or “rack systems”, are available on the commercial market. In general, vertical caging systems rely on a support structure comprised of multiple levels each of which is configured to support one or more removable tubs that act as an enclosure. Each tub is at least comprised of a floor having connecting side walls. The lid for each tub is typically an integral portion of the support structure configured to receive the tub. The support structure is typically made of stainless steel and requires welding to complete assembly. Heating elements are typically attached to the supported structure and positioned underneath the tubs.